


a gems instinct ch 1

by Blue_Topaz



Series: a gems insinct [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: a little SU vore storys first chapter, the crystal gems amethyst pearl and garnet have a hunger for eating humans whole reawakened within them, once they have their first prey, what will happen next?





	a gems instinct ch 1

this fic contains vore, if you don't like don't read

 

It was nighttime in beach city, the moon hanging high in the sky with the pure silence that often accompany's night in smaller city's. the the crystal gems amethyst, pearl and garnet had just finished a mission in a forest near the town, and where walking back to their house on the beach, where Steven is sound asleep. The three gems where sharing some good laughs and conversation as they walked down the boardwalk, loudly walking their way through the usually silent by moonlight shops and rides. However on this night the 3 gems see light coming from the park not too far away, and a slightly familiar angry voices start yelling, "whos there!"

Out from the park that had formerly seemed empty walked Kevin, wearing a blue scarf, a brown jacket, blue shirt, skinny jeans and boots. Closely fallowed by his two friends, a couple of party jocks, one wearing a wife beater the other having a black leather jacket, both males and about the same size as Kevin. They walk up to the 3 gems, the look in the eyes telling the gems that these humans were angry at the noise they had been making crashing whatever they had been doing. "Hey whats the idea you three? gotta go busting up a good time wherever you go or something?" he stares right back into garnets steely stare, seemingly unperterbed. 

Garnet stares back into him for a long time, enough time that pearl glances at her a little confused. In the end Garnet crosses her arms, brings forth a intimidating pressance, and half gritting her teeth says, "Please move out of the way, we would like to avoid a confrontation." Noticing how tense garnet was getting both pearl and amethyst also prepared themselves for a fight subtly getting into a more combat ready pose, trusting in garnets judgement. The 3 humans also notice this though and line up ready for a fight, Kevins frustrations with Steven bubbling over into this moment as he pulls his fist back.

"well you know what screw you all and screw Steven!" The three throwing simultaneous punches at the gems faces, the 3 where so shocked at his aggression towards Steven they started to say something just as the human punches landed. This has the effect landing all 3 fists in the gems mouths, and actually tearing the skin and drawing blood too, landing onto the gems tongue with a soft and wet drip. At first Kevin just gives a small cry of pain, then he gets a chill down his back. Trying to withdraw the fist doesn't quite work, as Kevin realizes that its now caught in pearls mouth. Noticing that pearl had clamped her teeth down on his hand he looked into her eyes, and what he saw made his blood go cold.

There was a animalistic urge surging through pearls eyes making them crazed and full of hunger. Before he could try to run as the comprehension of the situation he had gotten himself into began to hit like a ton of bricks the arms of the gem wrap around his body, prevent him from moving even more and starting to drag him ever closer. Kevin starts to drag his feet against the ground but its pointless against the strength of a gem not even delaying the inevitable just being a pointless waste of energy. The closer to Pearls face Kevin got the more scared he became struggling as hard as he could to absolutely no effect. With one fluid motion pearl opens her mouth and rams Kevin shoulder up making sure that both arms get pushed in as well right into her now gaping maw.

Pearls powerful swallow begins to pull Kevin in more with more saliva generating from the excited hunger of the gem. The sides of her inner mouth pushing in so tight that Kevin cannot move his upper body as he slides into the throat. Disgusted and terrified he trys to kick his legs but finds them held in place, unable to be moved even a single centimeter. "h-hey this isnt funny, please let me go" said Kevin in a really pathetic tone of voice it shaking with pure fear. 

Pearl was feeling euphoric she had not felt sense the time of the rebellions coursing through her gem. Her mouth stretching easily to consume the human prey licked over to taste the exquisiteness of this meal. In the pure overwhelming hunger coursing throughout pearl she could not believe she and the others had gone so long without doing this. As Kevins head entered her throat it stretched with the greatest of ease to contain the human, while still being so tight on him that you can make out the facial detail in Pearls neck. The torso of her meal being almost compeatly inside her mouth now, one hand holding Kevins two legs together so he cant fight back at all.

To her left amethyst had her own approach to consumption, partially from this being the first time she ever had this craving triggered within herself. Amethyst had proceeded to just start swallowing the arm, pulling the party jock in with her pure swallowing. The panicking human trys to run but ends up falling over, making themselves even easier prey for the purple gem. As she grabs his torso, opens even wider, and just stuffs him in her mouth as fast as she can. As the human went down her throat it bulged and expanded showing every couture of the human. Due to amethyst being pretty short comparatively her neck has stretched to the point that its almost out to her shoulders edges. Amethyst was using her whole body to get this meal down as quickly as she good, her whole body jerking back to pull down what was in her grasp. As they sunk further in her stomach began to bulge out the human forced to curl up inside this gem pushing things outward. With one last massive slurp the body vanishes into amethyst belly, rolling up and packed in tight and as they struggled each movement within her caused a bulge to appear on her belly. Trying to push out before immediately being violently pushed back in by Amethysts body, causing her stuffed belly to jiggle up and down a little as it happens. With a burp amethyst sits down, her bulging stomach passing over her legs as she sat due to how short she is.

While this had been going on Garnet had handled her prey with a different technique. She had grabbed him hard by the shoulders almost breaking them on accident then lifted him strait into the air to be directly above her, their two faces looking directly at each other. Garnet then simply opened wide and dropped him, letting gravity drop the upper body of the human into her mouth then start to slide on its own with no effort from her. His attempts to fight back against the fusion where utterly worthless, as she didn't even feel his attempts at fighting back against her. Going with letting gravity do the work allows Garnet to enjoy the taste as the jock slowly moves down into her stomach. Her neck stretching out a bit as the head entered it, his face clearly visible through the neck as it slid through that region of her body. Her face stretched comfortably to allow the jock into her gaping maw of a mouth, the visor over her eyes making the act from the outside seem so cold and routine. The jock kicked his legs as hard as he could as he slid into her throat unable to connect to anything arms attempting to thrash inside her body but having no room to move at all, not even making the bulges along Garnets neck any bigger.

While Garnet slowly finished her meal Pearl got her focus back on finishing her own. The pleasure going through herself made it impossible to resist as she just had to get as much of Kevin into her mouth as possible, pushing Kevins legs in as far as they will bend, simultaneous jolting Kevin deeper into her body causing her throat to bounce out very suddenly. Impatiently Pearl pushed Kevin the rest of the way down even to the point of her arms being elbow up into her mouth. With him being pushed all the way in her belly bounced outward very quickly, filling up with the force of how Kevin was pushed in. If pearl was a human she would look well into 9 months pregnant at the moment. Though with much more extreme kicking from the human trapped in there, though after a few moments of struggling the bounce back from a kick appears to hit him in the head, knocking Kevin out.

The last one to finish was Garnet, though it wasn't very long after the other two in the end as the jock slid easily down helping things along. Due to how tall Garnet was her tummy seemed relativity small compared to the other two gems. Only making her look like she had a large pot belly that was very struggle filled as the human tried to fight back, but Garnet was even tougher then the other two and those pushes didn't even pop up on her skin. She offered a arm to help Amethyst stand up, which the purple gem took, helping her get back on her feet.

Amethyst wavered for a moment as she stood up, trying to find the right balance point against her absolutely huge gut that writhed and squirmed as the party boy inside tried in vane to get free. Once she found balance she just started to laugh with pure pleasure, which the other two crystal gems quickly joined in. The jubilation continued until the 3 gems where nearing the house where they stayed with Steven, where a reality started to hit them. How in the world would they explain this to Steven, or should they even tell Steven about this at all? This gave them all pause as the three turned to look at each other well before the house, yet away from the city, so they could explore their options in private.

It took a long moment before any of them where willing to speak, at first none of them wanting to be the first to break the silence. The first to break the silence ended up being Garnet, who said, "Well no matter what Steven wont approve if he knows the truth, no matter how much he disliked Kevin." Garnets future vision allowing her to see all sorts of possible reactions from Steven to the truth of the situation. "In order for Steven to still trust us he must never find out the truth of what happened here" All three gems could not stand the thought of losing Stevens trust, so they all nodded in agreement to that part of the plan easily. With that the next major question arose, what to tell him, and how to handle things from here.

It was only due to Garnets future vision that the three gems where not panicking at this point. Pearl spoke up next with her level headed tone, "Well we will need to explain these" Pearl grabs her human filled tummy and shakes it to make a point. "Steven will defiantly notice this, and it'll take at least a day to go back down so some sort of explanation will need to be given to Steven even if its less than the truth..." Pearls voice trails off, not used to telling outright lies to the kid that they cared for. 

Amethysts eyes lite up with an idea, "How about you two lost a bet with me involving how to clean my room, and i chose that we had to eat the stuff in there to get back at you!" The Purple gem points to the crystal gems tummys each once. "after all there is so much stuff in there that we could easily get to these kinds of sizes and not even make any change Steven could see." There is a pause in the air as the other two gems process this idea the cool night air rolling over them gently moving the world around them. The sand rolling a bit along the ground before Pearl opens her mouth to say something.

"i have to admit Amethyst, that is a good excuse, great job thinking of it so quickly!" Pearl turned from a Amethyst who would embarrassingly rubbing the back of her head with her hand and wearing a goofy smile to look to Garnet, who simply nodded in agreement to the plan. "Alright then, which of us should tell Steven this?" Both Pearl and Amethyst quickly turn to look at Garnet as neither want to be the one to lie to Steven.

Garnet simply smiles, "don't worry ill do it, everything will be fine." Garnet smiles as the two other gems with her relax, knowing that the situation is in good hands. The three then move towards the house once more, not noticing their body's acclimating to having these heavy bellies. Looking inside the house they can see Steven is not awake, so Garnet turns to the others. "Quickly, get into Amethysts room before Steven wakes up" Very quietly opening the door. The trio as quietly as possibly given all the extra weight with only a few hard floorboard creeks they leap through the gem made door in the back into Amethysts mess of a room the door closing behind Garnet who was the last one through just as Steven was starting to stir. Garnet smiles to the others, "do not worry, Steven wont realize that it was us going by that woke him up, just wait in here while i go explain to Steven what we discussed, and don't come out till i come back in please, it'll make things a lot easier."

The other two gems trust Garnet to handle this and move themselves deeper into Amethysts room to get out of sight chatting it up in a relativity good mood. Garnet poked her head out the door to see Steven just sitting up in his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Garnet smiles to Steven, "Hey Steven, we had some stuff happen during our most recent mission you need to know about" Steven seems to wake up more at this, looking to Garnet with a groggy confused look in his eyes. Garnet steps out to show her current body with the huge belly full of human, not that Steven would know that.

Steven looked over Garnet, eyes widening with shock initially as he took in her new look. He then runs over to Garnet putting his hands on her belly with great curiosity, "How did this happen? I've never seen you like this before!" Steven looked up to Garnets face with wonder in his eyes, not suspecting a thing at all would be wrong. His hands moving along her belly in a attempt to figure out whats going on before she explains it.

Garnet gave the kid a warm smile, "Well as we did our mission today, we found a strange gem artifact none of us recognized, so we transported it back to Amethysts room. However once we got it there we realized that it would need a special area cleared just for it. At this moment Amethyst and Pearl got into a argument over how to clear out the area, so they made a bet. If Pearl won they would clean the area by simply moving stuff, but if Amethyst won pearl would have to help her clean out the area by eating up the stuff in the needed space. By the results you can see that Pearl lost, but using future vision i saw it would be too big a task for those two alone, so i helped them out. With enough effort Pearl was able to overcome her aversion to eating anything for a time, and there is a possibility that she may have permanently broken that habit. Only time will tell for sure, so it would be best if you got used to this kind of sight, because we still have much space we need to clear out."

Stevens where bright with amazement as he drunk in every word Garnet gave him, processing it and while tired still had enough excitement flowing through him to ask a question or two. "Will anything happen to you three due to the amount you've ate? I've seen Amethyst eat a lot before but never anything like this!" Steven tried to hop up to talk to Garnet while seeing her face more clearly, his has grasping and rubbing against Garnets tummy as he tries an fails to get up on his own. 

Seeing this Garnet smiles, always happy to see Steven so excited and energized. She keeled down to allow Steven a easier view of her face like she knew he wanted. "Well Steven when we take in a large amount of excess objects through consumption at once it can affect our light body's. So we may gain some extra light temporarily to compensate while our body's find a balance again and go back to their normal looks."

This makes the tired Steven have another bout of excited hyper energy flow through his body. "So i could see some more cool stuff like this that'll last for a while?" Squishing his hands into Garnets belly with excitement and anticipation always being up for learning something new about gems no matter what it was.

Garnet pats Steven on the head gently but encouragingly Stevens excitement feeding into her own, "Of course Steven, things are about to get very exciting with lots of cool stuff like this." She smiles even wider to match Stevens smile at this news.

Garnet notices with Stevens huge yawn that hes really tired and should be put back to bed, so she picks him up and carries him in her arms back to his bed. Having a kind smile on her face as Steven closes his eyes, going back into the world of dreams. She made sure to set him down gently back into his bed, pulling back his sheets and putting them carefully back over the sleeping boy to make sure not to wake him up again. Slowly Garnet gets up, watching Steven sleep for a moment before turning around and heading back through the door into Amethysts room. Once the door closes behind she calls out, "Pearl, Amethyst, its safe to come out now!"

Deeper into the room full of stuff that Amethyst posses the two hear Garnets call, both turning to face the direction it came from. Immediately Amethyst runs on ahead of Pearl, leaving her in the dust. With Amethyst knowing the room much better then Pearl this caused Pearl to quickly get kinda lost. She still knew how to get out, it would just take her a bit longer then the purple gem to reach their defacto leader.

This leaves Pearl alone with her thoughts as her hands unconsciously start to move along her new belly full of her prey. Now that the act was separated from her consciousness by time the rush of pleasure it gave her was away from her mind, and she could truly process what had happened. Many thoughts started running through Pearls head, "I-i ate a human, one of the creatures on the planet i swore to protect, w-what would Rose think of me now" Pearl breathing starts to quicken as some panic starts to set in, as doubts about what she has done flowed through her mind like a virus. Pearl sits down shakily on a old chair near one of the piles of Amethysts possessions to try and think through this rationally. 

Just as Pearl started to really think about what happened, but before she could get too far Garnet turns a corner and the two spot each other immediately. Pearl waves Garnet over no where near a jubilant as she was earlier, "Hey Garnet, i'm so glad your here." Pearls worried voice seems to make Garnet take notice and sit crossed legged across from her immediately. With how serious Garnet was taking this strait away gave a great comfort to Pearl, quickly calming her nerves quite a bit so she was no longer shaking.

Pearl is about to start speaking, ready to blast herself for being so weak as to give into the gem hunger, however before she can get it out Garnet manages to speak first in a firm but kind tone, "Do not worry Pearl, we did not do anything wrong." Of all the things that Pearl thought Garnet might say that was not it at first, but then she thought about it. "Well humans do reproduce a lot, to the point I have even heard rumblings among them that the world is starting to hit the point of overpopulation." This thought calmed her further, as the memories of how much ecstasy she was in reverberated through her mind and body. Then Steven came to mind, wondering what he would think she decided to ask Garnet a question, "What did Steven think when he saw you like this?"

Garnet gave the concerned gem a big smile, "Actually Steven was really excited to see me in this way, he always has been fascinated to learn more about gems after all" Garnet continued to look at Pearl and could practically see the wheels turn in her head as she processed this information. Slowly over the course of a minute a smile appears on Pearls face once more, almost as big as it was earlier immediately after her meal.

"Well... i have to admit, doing that for the first time in a long time was SO enjoyable, and i mean rose would want us to enjoy ourselves while saving the earth." Said Pearl as she realized that she was really ok with this especially if Steven found it cool. One of her hands wandering to her own belly moving along it slowly taking in the feeling. Which got Pearl thinking on ways this could be used practically as well, her mind starting to think on ways this could be used to benefit the crystal gems and not just be enjoyable.

Garnet had one more thing to say however, "It would be best if we took our time to think about ways to use this, after all its a tool in our arsenal and there's no reason we cant find more uses for this." The gem fusion can see that Pearl is able to process this quickly, it aliening with the way she had come to think about this. In the end it doesn't even phase this Pearl who has now lost all her doubt about the situation and this consuming ability. 

Pearl gets up rather easily despite the extra weight she now carries and due to how close the two gems are their bellies are touching once she is fully standing. "Thank you Garnet for helping me think through this." Peal having a wide smile now that she is without doubts on where to go with this reawakened hunger. Pearl suddenly has a realization go through her conscious, "I've taken too much time thinking about this, there are a ton of chores that need to get done!" With that Pearl quickly runs around Garnet and back into the house to make sure everything is clean and ready before Steven gets up.

Once Pearl left Garnet takes a seat in the same chair, letting out a deep sigh of contentment as she let her weight sink into the chair. Closing her eyes she started rubbing her own belly, massaging along every lightly stretched inch of it. With the enjoyment that flows throughout her body a smile appeared slowly across her face over time. "Oh yes~ everything is going to be ok from here on out" Said with a knowing smile of contentment by the relaxed gem.

While Pearl and Garnet had been talking away, Amethyst had decided to head out for a walk outside the house along the beach on this quiet night with the sky full of bright stars. "Man if i had known eating humans tasted and felt so good i definitely would have tried is sooner! Besides that guy Pearl ate was a jerk to Steven so i'm sure his friends wont be missed either." Amethyst laughs as she once again looks over how big her tummy is compared to the rest of her body when full of a human meal. It really amused her just how immense it was, and in fact it really started to grown on her the more she looks at it. Amethyst had always enjoyed eating, and with just how delicious and the amazing feeling she got from this prey she could feel that interest expanding within her mind.

As she walked along the beach Amethyst saw the city lights still off and still as quiet as it had been just a short while ago when her instinct to hunt and eat humans had awoken, perhaps even more quiet sense Kevin and his gang was now gone forever. When looking at the city from the beach it was named for Amethyst started to get some ideas, "Maybe we could help clean up the city a bit more, i'm sure there are plenty more jerks around we could get our mouths on and nobody would miss." The idea brought a huge almost crazed smile to Amethyst face. After all no one would look too hard into a jerks disappearance, and it would give her another chance to experience that feeling she had before with her first prey, a win win.

With this in mind Amethyst skips off towards the city, quite easily despite the added weight. Now positive the prey within her stomach would not be the last one by far, ready to get more in there. Amethyst pulled out her whip from her gem, and cracked in against the ground, "This is going to be fun~"


End file.
